


persuasion

by guttersvoice



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: morning breath and sticky sheets</p>
<p>"What do I have to do to get you to go to school for one day?" He asks, bluntly. At this point, he's pretty sure he'll do anything.<br/>Shinjiro shrugs and lies back down.<br/>"Suck my dick."<br/>It's a joke, and they both know it, but a mixture of confidence and grumpiness wash over Akihiko and before he can stop himself the words are out.<br/>"Sure, ok."</p>
            </blockquote>





	persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> for jay

On Monday morning, Akihiko grabs Shinjiro as he goes to leave the house. He gets a grunt, and the hand he managed to catch on Shinjiro's elbow is shaken off. He doesn't see Shinjiro at school, and gets snapped at when he brings it up that evening.

On Tuesday, he steps in front of the door.

"Go to class today."

He doesn't, and he avoids Akihiko all night.

On Wednesday Shinjiro leaves the dorms before Akihiko gets out of his room, and doesn't get back from god-knows-where until late. They don't get the chance to talk much during the dark hour, too focused on defending themselves. On the walk home, he tries to quietly address the issue. It turns into a shouting match that gets them both clipped round the ear.

On Thursday Akihiko is tired, and misses him leaving again. He's too drained to attempt to bring it up later, and has an early night.

He sets his alarm clock, and sleeps deeply. When it blares obnoxiously on Friday morning and wakes him up, he's hardly refreshed, but he's ready - he skips his morning exercises in favour of getting washed and dressed as quickly as possible, and knocks on Shinjiro's door.

It's 6.30 am, so Shinjiro can hardly be blamed for being groggy. He's still in his pyjamas - a loose black t-shirt and sweatpants - with his hair sticking up in every direction, so Akihiko knows he's won the first round. He pushes past, steps into Shinjiro's room, and the only complaint is a quiet groan.

Shinjiro stumbles past him to sit back on his bed, rubbing at his eyes and pulling his blanket back up over his shoulders.

"You need to give up on this ridiculous campaign of yours, Aki," he grumbles, and both of them know that's not enough to put Akihiko off trying.

He closes the door and stands in front of it, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I worry about you, Shinji," he insists. "And school is important."

He gets an eyeroll as a response.

"It'd be a waste of their resources. Not like I'd pay attention, right?"

The self-deprecation stings at Akihiko, and only further steels his resolve. He grits his teeth; squares his shoulders.

"What do I have to do to get you to go for one day?" He asks, bluntly. At this point, he's pretty sure he'll do anything.

Shinjiro shrugs and lies back down.

"Suck my dick."

It's a joke, and they both know it, but a mixture of confidence and grumpiness wash over Akihiko and before he can stop himself the words are out.

"Sure, ok."

It startles him, but not as much as it does Shinjiro, who sits bolt upright and stares at him, wide-eyed for a moment before settling into his trademark frown. It would be almost funny, really, if Akihiko wasn't trying to fight down the flush in his cheeks.

(its not like he wouldn't, after all. not like he wouldn't want to, if shinji wanted it)

He keeps his own expression as steady as he can, even if he can't quite meet Shinjiro's eyes.

"It was a joke, idiot," but there's a weird tone in Shinjiro's voice, and Akihiko can't tell if he's just projecting it out of foolish hope. Well, he's dug his hole, and he's not going to back down on this before Shinjiro does.

"If it'd get you to go to school, why not?" It's false bravado, but even faking it is building up his real confidence. "What's the big deal? It's just a- a blowjob."

He stumbles a little over the word itself, but it has the intended effect - Shinjiro's blush is visible even in the low light, and his frown turns to a glare. Either he's about to crack and agree to go to school, or he's going to blow up any second. Akihiko presses on. He's gotten this far, it's not like things can get any worse.

(he presumes.)

"Besides, it's not like - like you haven't, uh," he stumbles. The assumption he'd long since made that Shinjiro had done so much more than him in terms of sexual relations died when Shinjiro broke eye contact to stare at his own hands curling and uncurling in his blankets. "You... haven't?" Akihiko asks, tentative; the nervousness he's been holding at bay finally worming its way into his voice.

Shinjiro clears his throat, and his jaw sets in that way that tells Akihiko he's not going to lose if he can help it.

"What's it to you? Not like you have, anyway."

He can't deny that, so he shrugs in an attempt to brush it off.

"That's not the point," Shinjiro meets his eyes again, but it doesn't deter Akihiko; he keeps his gaze steady. "What's it going to take to get you to school?"

Shinjiro's mouth twists like he thinks he's won, and Akihiko knows what he's going to say before he opens his mouth.

(this is really happening. is this really going to happen? am i going to do this?)

(he can't back down on this. he doesn't really want to)

"I already told you. Suck my dick."

He clearly thinks Akihiko doesn't have the guts to follow through.

"Sure, ok," he says again, and crosses the room before Shinjiro can say anything.

He snorts - "Yeah, right." - but his disbelief turns quiet as Akihiko shoves the blankets aside and gets onto the bed, pushing Shinjiro's knees apart.

(is he a bad person for this? he'll stop if he's asked to, so he hopes that means he's not.)

"Seriously?"

He looks Shinjiro dead in the eye, expression as serious as he can manage with his cheeks this hot.

"If this is what it takes." There's something like apprehension in Shinjiro's eyes, and that's not what Akihiko wants at all. "Unless there's something else you'd like more."

There's a quiet, tense moment where they just stare at each other, frozen in place, until Shinjiro exhales deeply and shrugs, looking away.

"Like you're actually gonna go through with it," he mumbles, and his lack of faith in Akihiko's determination only goads him on.

(it isn't until later that it occurs to him that that might well have been the point.)

He runs his hands from Shinjiro's knees up his thighs, slowly, keeping his eyes on his reddening face - so he only notices that Shinji is already hard when he reaches his crotch. He swallows, not letting himself move away, not letting his nerves get the better of him, and licks his lips unconsciously.

Immediately Shinjiro's gaze is fixed on Akihiko's mouth, and Akihiko is so intensely aware of this his chest gets tight.

(does he want this? does he want akihiko just as bad? he doesn't let himself think it)

He smirks, and rearranges his grip a little, the leather of his gloves creaking almost inaudibly. One hand holds Shinjiro's thigh to the side, the other gropes roughly at his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants. He's not wearing underwear, is the first thing Akihiko notices. And he's bigger than Akihiko had imagined.

Expected.

He doesn't ever dare let himself imagine, if he can help it.

"Well, Aki?" It's a challenge, and it sounds like he's expected to give up at this point. To be too scared to keep going.

But there's almost a tremor to Shinjiro's voice, a strange breathiness that anyone else would miss. But Akihiko knows him, maybe better than anyone, and he's never heard him sound like that.

It fills him with confidence, to know he could do this to Shinjiro -

(a traitorous part of him reminds him that it might not be what he hopes. shinji might be afraid, or disgusted. he pushes the thought away)

\- he drops down, lying on his chest and propped up by his elbows, and it's Shinjiro who's fumbling to push down his waistband. Shinjiro with his face flushed and his lips parted and his eyes fixed on Akihiko's mouth.

Shinjiro pulling out his hard dick right there, right in front of him.

For a moment, Akihiko wonders if it's flushed redder than he is - the head is shiny and wet and tempting, and he licks his lips again. Shinjiro is hard for him. Because of him.

(he pushes aside the idea that it could just be because it's morning, because he's a hormonal teenage boy, because he's a virgin.)

Slowly, intentionally, he lifts his head to meet Shinjiro's eyes, and doesn't break eye contact as he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of Shinjiro's cock.

He's never done this before, but he's heard other boys talk about it, so he's pretty sure he knows what he's doing. Certainly the shudder and the gasp he's rewarded with spur him on. Shinjiro's eyes have fallen closed - his teeth are digging into his lower lip; is he trying to stay quiet? Akihiko hopes so - so he stops focusing on keeping eye contact and starts focusing on --

(on sucking cock. he's sucking a cock right now. shinji's, and it's not like he imagined but it's real.)

\-- on working his mouth down Shinjiro's shaft, keeping his jaw slack and careful, struggling to remember what to do with his tongue.

And then it hits the roof of his mouth and he has to pull off quickly. He's not letting himself gag on it, won't let that ruin this.

Shinjiro is staring again, one hand over his mouth, what's visible of his face bright pink, and he realises there's a string of drool connecting his lip and Shinjiro's dick. It should be gross, but there's something about Shinjiro's expression that suggests it's one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

Akihiko's chest is tight; his heart pounds.

The hand moves from covering Shinjiro's mouth to curl fingers around the back of Akihiko's neck, and for a moment he's afraid he's going to get shoved back down on it, going to choke, going to ruin this impossible, unimaginable moment.

But instead he gets pulled up - and that's worse. He's completely sure it's a rejection, that he's going to get physically cast aside, but there are lips pressed against his and it's rough and clumsy and soft and warm and he wants to just melt into Shinjiro's arms.

The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds, but afterwards their breath is hot and mingling, and Shinjiro's face is so close. It would almost be romantic, but-

"Your morning breath is awful," Akihiko mumbles, pulling away, cheeks stained red. Shinjiro snorts.

"Good; I might've said something really embarrassing if you hadn't interrupted me."

(akihiko didn't know it was possible to really feel like your heart had skipped a beat, but there it was. just that implication was enough)

(it helps that shinji's voice is shaky as hell)

He wants to say something more, maybe something as embarrassing as Shinjiro had been about to say, but he can't quite find the words. There are two very insistent distractions between the two of them, and they're making focusing as hard as he is.

It's ok; his thoughts are interrupted.

"Do you want this?" The shakiness isn't completely gone from Shinjiro's voice, but it's low and sends heat thrumming right through Akihiko. His pants have been tight for a while, but now it's near-painful.

"I need this," he confesses, and this time he's looking at anything but Shinjiro.

There are a few seconds of silence, during which he doesn't dare move, doesn't let himself think, and then Shinjiro sits up a little straighter and clears his throat.

"Should I go brush my teeth then?"

The awkward, quiet question startles laughter out of Akihiko, and suddenly he can look at Shinjiro again, and he lunges forward to kiss him. It's awful; he can't hold back the smile so his teeth bash against Shinjiro's lip, but before he can pull back and apologise there are hands on his shoulders and he's being pulled forward.

At first he thinks it's just to deepen the kiss, but then Shinjiro falls backward and brings Akihiko with him, so he's lying on top of him.

(on shinji's bed. on top of shinji.)

Their whole bodies are pressed together and it's not like he didn't know Shinjiro was hard already - it was just in his mouth, after all - but feeling it pressed against him is so different it feels like the whole world's shifted around him. And now it's undeniably clear to Shinjiro that Akihiko is just as turned on.

"Fuck," Shinjiro mumbles, and that, somehow, is hotter than anything else so far. "You're hard?"

He almost laughs, but manages not to; he's pretty sure that would be construed as a horrible insult and get him thrown physically off the bed.

"Yeah, well..." Akihiko manages a shrug, face flushed, and is rewarded with a flash of a grin from his best friend. And then his arms snake around, hands trailing eagerly down Akihiko's body to grope clumsily at his ass. It'd be a little awkward if it were any other situation - as it is, Akihiko's head drops to Shinjiro's shoulder, a shuddered gasp escaping him as rough hands grind them together.

It's incredible: the friction; the knowledge that that's an erection his dick is getting rubbed up against.

(shinji's hot breath on his ear, his neck. the increasingly rapid rise and fall of shinji's chest beneath him)

But he is still fully clothed, and wearing pants is getting more than a little uncomfortable.

"Shinji," he manages, but his words choke off into a moan as his ass gets squeezed again. "Shinji, wait--"

He punches Shinjiro gently in the side, and its enough for him to get at least partially free, pushing himself up to sit on his knees. There's a crease of worry between Shinjiro's eyebrows and there's a moment where he's overwhelmed by the need to kiss it away. He doesn't.

Instead, he smiles reassuringly - though he's sure his face is red enough to indicate his continuing interest - and struggles to unzip his pants with his shaky hands. Apparently, that's enough to put Shinjiro's worries at rest, or at least enough to encourage him, because he practically leaps across the bed to help.

Together, they manage to get Akihiko's pants onto Shinjiro's floor. It takes a little longer than Akihiko had imagined, but that might be because his underwear has stripes, and these seem to catch Shinjiro's attention in the nicest way. A little inconvenient, perhaps, but his dextrous hands roaming over hips and thighs and ass weren't exactly unwelcome.

He mumbles an apology as Akihiko shuffles his feet out of the pants, but it sounds more like 'shimapan' than 'sorry' when it's said with his face buried in Akihiko's sweatervest.

"If you let go-"

(the grip on his ass tightens a little. for a second he thinks of a child with a security blanket, but shinjiro is not a child, and his hands feel so good)

"-I can finish up what I started earlier."

It's a miracle he doesn't stutter, honestly. He certainly can't immediately meet Shinjiro's eyes when he looks up at him, but when he does, they're full of heat that goes right through him and pools in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck. Aki, please." He lets go, and les back again, propped up on his elbows to look at Akihiko.

His face burns, but getting back between Shinjiro's legs is easy enough, and this time his cock is dripping precome. Akihiko never expected that kind of scent to have him salivating.

He laps at it, glancing up at Shinjiro.

He's slack-jawed, wide-eyed; his face is lit by the crack in his curtains and the flush spread across his cheeks is breathtaking.

And he's looking at Akihiko like that.

Akihiko's pretty sure he's going to be drawing on this image for confidence for as long as he lives. Or maybe the next face Shinjiro makes, when he once again wraps his lips around Shinji's cock and takes as much as he can of it into his mouth.

This time, he doesn't overestimate himself; he pulls off fairly quickly, leaving open-mouthed, wet kisses down the length of it and shivering a little at the muffled sounds coming from behind the hand hastily slapped over Shinjiro's mouth.

Shinjiro's hips are shaking, and he can't help but feel a little smug about that.

He can't take the whole thing into his mouth, and he doesn't really trust himself to swallow on his first time. So instead he steadies Shinjiro's hips with one hand and wraps the other around his cock.

It's at this point that he realises he hasn't taken his gloves off.

But it's too late now - and Shinjiro is shuddering and biting his lip, so perhaps it isn't such a bad thing after all, Akihiko thinks, as he drags leather along hot flesh. He keeps his head between Shinjiro's thighs, sneaking glances up at him every now and then. Shinjiro's chin has dropped down onto his chest; his hair has fallen into his eyes but Akihiko can tell he's watching. There's something in the set of his jaw and the tension of his shoulders; the way his teeth dig into his lower lip.

There's a low panting, and he can't tell which of them is making it.

(it's both of them, he thinks)

He licks his lips awkwardly, trying to rub his thumb along the underside of Shinjiro's dick. It's strange, doing this from this angle. He'd always assumed giving a handjob would be much the same as jerking himself off - it turned out to be a lot more interesting this way around.

(he'll have to get some training in. his stomach flips in hot nervousness at the prospect)

Regardless of his perceived lack of skill, Shinjiro's fingers creeping to clutch uselessly at short, fine hair is surely a good sign. He dips his head and ever-so-slowly runs the flat of his tongue over the head of Shinjiro's cock.

There's a noise, and he realises with a start that that's Shinjiro, that he's moaning because of him, and honestly, Akihiko has never been this turned on in his life.

"Aki..." It's barely audible, but that's his name, that's his name, Shinjiro's calling his name - so he tongues Shinjiro's swollen, dripping cock again, keeping his hand moving (he's so glad he kept the gloves on, doesn't care how dirty they get now), keeping his gaze locked on those parted lips to catch them forming the shape of his name.

"Aki, I-- fuck..." Fingers clench in the sheets, grab shakily at his hair.

"Shinji," he manages, and tries to put a sentence together, something encouraging--

It only takes Akihiko saying his name for Shinjiro to come undone.

He's quiet - its less of a moan and more of a choking noise, like he's trying to stifle himself, and it's no less hot for that. His hips twitch helplessly upwards, and he comes, mostly on Akihiko's face.

Instinctively, he licks his lips, and Shinjiro groans appreciatively.

"Fuck, Aki," he sighs, letting himself drop down to lie on his bed again. "Your fucking gloves."

It's difficult to tell if that's gratitude, or an apology for the mess he's made of Akihiko's glove. Akihiko decides he doesn't mind, and, in a mood to keep Shinjiro awake and attentive, sits up and licks his palm as slowly and deliberately as he can manage.

(his hand is shaking. his everything is shaking; he wants shinji so bad and right now)

It has the desired effect.

"What about you?" Shinjiro asks, hoisting himself back into a sitting position, eyes locked on Akihiko's face. Or, more likely, the come all over it.

"Your call." Akihiko's not sure how he manages to keep his voice so calm and steady.

Shinjiro practically pounces him.

Before he knows what's going on, Akihiko is on his back, with Shinjiro pawing needily at his chest and at his crotch. One hand slips up his shirt, thumb rubbing circles around his nipple; the other rubs up and down his erection through his striped underwear.

He's already so worked up that it's all he can do to arch into his touch, to grab helplessly at Shinjiro's shoulders; the needy whine is impossible to hold back.

"Aki..." Shinjiro breathes the word and it jolts right through Akihiko, makes his hips buck into his hand. "You're this close already?"

Like he can form words in this situation. It's beyond him - all he manages are some useless shapeless whimpers. He wants to kiss Shinjiro, wants to come, but Shinjiro's hands are careful and gentle, and he can't gather the strength to pull him down and smash their mouths together.

"Aki," Shinjiro says again, ducking his head so his breath is hot on Akihiko's ear, sends shivers right through him. "Do you wanna come for me?"

He nods desperately, barely able to do anything else.

Shinjiro moves one hand from Akihiko's chest to his mouth, shoving three fingers in and gagging him to a surprisingly effective degree - Akihiko manages to pull himself together enough to run his tongue over blunt fingertips and revels in the gasp he draws right next to his ear.

"Then you should."

He can't help but whimper as Shinjiro pulls his hand away, even if it is just a momentary loss - he shoves Akihiko's underwear down just barely enough to free his erection, and wraps his hand around it.

Skin-to-skin contact is all it takes to send Akihiko over the edge. His vision sparks, like summoning Polydeuces, and his whole body jerks and twitches in a way that he's sure can't be attractive. If the low hum Shinjiro is making is any indication, though, at least someone seems to be appreciating it.

The noises he makes are muffled by Shinjiro's fingers, and he's grateful for that: keeping this quiet is probably a good idea for now. Best to avoid the inevitable questioning from their dormmates, perhaps.

Shinjiro flops on top of him once he's done, wiping drool-covered fingers on the bedsheets next to them.

Akihiko stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, drifting in a pleasant post-sex haze, unable to wipe the vague little smile from his face.

Eventually, Shinjiro's weight trapping him in place becomes a bit of a hindrance, and he shoves him off and sits up. It's 9.30, somehow. He's not sure how that much time passed, but he feels he should be more upset at Shinjiro for that.

Instead, he's just grateful that they won't have to sneak to get to the bathrooms.

"You have to go to school tomorrow," he insists, nudging Shinjiro's shoulder as he gets up off the sticky, rumpled bedsheets. "And brush your teeth."

(he doesn't say aloud that he's going to have to skip class himself, today, now he's this late, but shinji seems to get it.)

After washing up, they spend all day in bed, play-fighting and kissing and happier than either of them have been in a long while.


End file.
